nbcs_timelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Garcia Flynn
Garcia Flynn was the main antagonist turned anti-hero and one of the main characters of NBC's Timeless. He was a NSA operative until Rittenhouse murdered his wife and daughter. He uses Lucy Preston's diary as a guide of going back in time and erasing Rittenhouse from existence. Background Garcia Flynn was born in 1975 to Asher Flynn and Maria Thompkins. He had an older half-brother named Gabriel Thompkins, who passed on after being fatally allergic to bee stings. Sometime prior to 2009, Flynn married a woman named Lorena and they had a daughter named Iris. Rittenhouse later murdered his family because he found out that they were funding for Mason Industries' inventions, the time machines. In retaliation, Rittenhouse killed both his wife and daughter and framed Garcia for their deaths. Ever since then, Flynn swore to erase the organization from history. (Season 1) In 2012, a Lucy Preston from the year 2023 gives Flynn her diary of her time-travel adventures. Before she leaves, she tells him he will one day be the hero everyone will know him as and tearfully tells him he will never save the family but will save others. She also warns him that she will, like everyone else, think he's a terrorist and adds that she will one day help him. Lucy flees the bar before the time begins affecting her, Wyatt and Rufus. ("The Red Scare," The Miracle of Christmas) Throughout the Timeless Universe |-| Season 1 = Flynn planned on stranding the Lifeboat team during the French and Indian War by sabotaging their time machine. However, they are unsuccessful, as the Lifeboat Team make it back to the original timeline. Later, Wyatt tells Lucy that she makes her own future, not what Flynn tells her. ("The Alamo) |-| Season 2 = In "The War to End All Wars" Agent Christopher goes to visit Flynn, who is still imprisoned from the previous episode. However, he refuses to answer to ehr and says he will only speak to Lucy. Physical appearance Personality Relationships Lorena Flynn Prior to 2009, Garcia FLynn met a young woman named Lorena. They had a daughter together. Flynn loved her very much and went back in time to prevent her death by wanting to wipe Rittenhouse out of existence. He called Lorena and Iris "his girls" and planned on going home to them before saying goodbye a final time. Iris Flynn Flynn loved Iris and her mother very much and went back in time to prevent his daughter's death by wanting to wipe Rittenhouse out of existence. He called Lorena and Iris "his girls" and planned on going home to them before saying goodbye a final time. Lucy Preston Flynn has a mysterious relationship with Lucy, first starting off as enemies to situational allies. It is revealed that Lucy had given him her diary that she would write in the future. Lucy and Wyatt both named one of their daughters after Flynn in honor of him. Etymology * The name "Garcia" is originally derived from the surname "Gaztea" and has an unknown meaning. * The surname "Flynn," is an Anglicized form of the Gaelic surname "Ó Flainn", derived from the Gailic, flann, meaning "red-haired one." Aliases Flynn assumed the identity of Austin Roe after killing him (off screen) Trivia * Flynn can speak in other languages, especially Spanish when talking to Santa Anna. "The Alamo" References Gallery Category:Male characters Category:Characters